winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade (Cloud Tower)
Jade is a witch who was admitted into Cloud Tower. She was originally a fairy who attended Eraklyon Institute. Appearance Her hair is light purple formed by pigtails shaped like braid has blue eyes and lavender lips. |-|Fairy= She wears a olive-green dress, with the torso brown in two lines, shoes of the same color and cap of the same color. Her entire outfit consists of jade-colored gems. Her wings are leaf-like and peach-colored that are curled upward at the bottom. They are later removed since her admittance into Cloud Tower. JadeRhodyFairyFormEp611.png|On the left. |-|Witch= In her Witch form, her appearance is the same as her fairy form, but the only thing that changes is the tonality of the dress, her jewels and ornaments in her cap. Her dress is only slightly torn up, barely damaged at all. Lazuli, Icy, Witches - Episode 619 (1).jpg|On the left. Personality Jade can be cocky, rude and enjoys messing with people. She also appears to like taunting as she has insulted King Radius before. She also took pleasure in turning the Solarian guards into pigs. While she can be negative, she appears to be able to express gratitude for people who help her when she is in trouble. Series Season 6 Jade is seen fleeing Eraklyon Institute when the Trix assaulted their school. She is then seen in "Broken Dreams" with her friends at Cloud Tower. She and her friends no longer want to be fairies and decided to become witches. She and Rhody became Lazuli's guinea pigs so that the latter could demonstrate her abilities and disloyalty. This shocks her. After Lazuli is accepted into the school, she and Rhody are turned into green winged monsters by her. In "Mythix", she, Rhody, Lazuli and the Trix arrive at Tir Nan Og. They ambush the school and are confronted by the Winx, Nebula, Eldora and the new Earth Fairies. While Rhody and the Trix served as a distraction, she and Lazuli went inside the school to try and steal the Ancestral Wands. They encounter the new Earth Fairies and frighten them by blasting at them. She and Lazuli mock and laugh at them, until Bloom intervenes. Jade and Lazuli get cocky, believing Bloom will not stop them but are proven wrong; Bloom then chases the two of them out of the school. Their plans are eventually thwarted and they flee. In "Queen for a Day", Jade and the other Cloud Tower students are practicing their magic with the Trix. After a failed attempt at her own spell, she is entrapped by it, having no control of it. Kanika then takes amusment in messing around with her as she trapped within her own spell. She and the others are then tasked by the Trix to disrupt the Queen for the Day event on Solaria. Her group battles the Winx but are ultimately defeated. In "The Music Cafe", she is observing several other Cloud Tower Witches taking a test in order to join their elite group of witches. The group is joined by Zulema. She and the witches continue to disrupt the Winx's plans and are always assaulting the fairies of Alfea. Though eventually, Jade and her fellow classmates are in need of help when Acheron is set free and striped their powers. The power that kept Cloud Tower afloat was removed and began plunging. She and her friends panic but thankfully, the Winx use convergence to ease the school's fall. With the school back in place and the danger is no more, Jade and her friends express their gratitude to the Winx. After Griffin returns to the school, she reevaluates the newly admitted witches, Jade included. Magical Abilities As a fairy, her powers were drawn from positive thoughts and feelings. Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Jade may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She is also able to shoot dark purple beams of energy. Her spells have also been shown to be green in color. Having only recently switched from light to dark magic, she struggles with dark magic; she had difficulty controlling one of her spells, which backfired onto her. Even so, she was deemed one of the Trix's elite witches, meaning that she is one of the most powerful witches of the new recruits. When empowered by the Trix, she has intangibility, and invisibility. Uses of Magic *'Gravity Destabilizer' Trivia *Jade is named after the ornamental stone jade. It is used as an accessory and decorative, and is a green color, which could explain her color scheme. It means "green stone" or "stone of the side". **The name is used for both male and female. *Jade is either the fourth or fifth (before or after Rhody) known fairy to become a witch; after Faragonda, Selina and Lazuli. *Strangely, she and Rhody are seen as Cloud Tower students despite the Trix only admitting Lazuli. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Fairies Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters